Should have brought a camera
by s m Neal
Summary: My sample ohe-shot for the SVM Song fic challenge;if any one is intrested please check out the SVM Song Fic contest profile page. Eric is dragged to Merlotte's. Why you asked? Read to find out Sookie OOC, Club Dead AU


Eric POV

"Pam do you know as to why we were invited to the shifters bar?" I asked my childe. My annoyance with her antics at an all time high

"I have not a clue master." said Pam to sweetly for my tastes.

After my return from the, how do say events, in Alabama dealing with the pathetic drama caused by Compton and his foolish maker, I have not heard a word from Sookie since bringing her home to her beloved Bon Temps. Can you hear the sarcasm in my tone?

Now I find myself and my amused child in the shifters bar were it seems a performance will take place. Taking my seat in the booth left to the bar

"Ladies and gentleman, and vampires, to those who don't know me my name is Sam Merlot and tonight I invited you all for our first ever talent show here at Merlot's Bar & Grill. So seat back and enjoy the show." Said the shifter to this announcement I turned to my childe

"You invited me to this back water town for a talent show.?!" what the hell was Pam thinking. I had better things to do.

"I did indeed" said my smug childe answered,

"I should beat the," my rant was interrupted by non other the pathetic arrival of Bill Compton.. Dumbass

"Eric, Pam, what bring you to Merlot's this evening?" Compton asked, as he took a uninvited seat at the booth Pam and I were in.

It seems the humans will be-" Again I was interrupted by the shifter. My annoyance from earlier seems to have returned.

"Folk our first act is up so give a warm welcome to Sookie Stackhouse."

With that I turned my attention to the stage forgetting about Bill and his question. So it seems our little Sookie will be entertaining us this evening. How lovely

Pam POV

This should be interesting.

I was some what surprised in Sookie's call earlier in the week, about her upcoming performance.

I knew my master would be intrigued in seeing it as well, since he had a hard on for the girl. Literally

I also knew what song she would be singing to night and thought this would be wonderful memory of Bill Compton's public humiliation by the hands of a mere mortal women,

I should have brought my camera

Bill POV

Oh my little Sookie will sing for me this evening, how wonderful. That will show that idiot Viking who's Sookie's love and loyalty belongs too.

I had to smile at the thought of Eric sulking his way out of Merlot's after Sookie profess her undying love for me and me alone

I wonder if Pam brought a camera so I could take a of pictures of Eric's upcoming humiliation?

Eric POV

Well this going to be interesting

Sookie POV

I was a little nervous well more then nervous

But this had to be done

He needed to know

With a look at Bill I saw he was smiling at me, and with that look he use to give me that had me weak at the knee's I found my strength to sing

I started with my eyes only for Bill

I never needed you to be strong

I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs

I never needed pain,

I never needed strength

My love for you was strong enough you should have known

I never needed you for judgments

I never needed you to question what I spent I never ask for help, I take care of myself,

I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me

And it's a little late for conversations

There isn't anything for you to say And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,

So look at me and listen to me because I don't want too,

stay another minute I don't want you, to say a single word Hush, hush, hush, hush

There is no other way, I get the final say because,

I don't want too, do this any longer I don't want you,

there's nothing left to say Hush, hush, hush, hush I've already spoken,

my heart is broken Baby hush, hush

With each word I a memory of our time together fueled my being, and my eyes must have turned dead cold with the shock all over Bills Face

I never needed your corrections

On everything from how I act to what I say

I never needed words

I never needed her

I never needed you to be there everyday

I'm sorry for the way I let go

Of everything I wanted when you came along

But I'm never beaten, broken and defeated I know next to you is not where I belong

And it's a little late for explanations

There isn't anything that you can do

Eric POV

What's the phrase the kids say now a days

You got beat

You got served, close but I think that's just for the dancing oh I got it

"Bill, I do believe you just got burned,"

Where the hell is a camera when I need one!

BACK TO SOOKIE

And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver, So you will listen when I say

Baby I don't want too, stay another minute

I don't want you,

to say a single word Hush, hush, hush, hush

There is no other way,

I get the final say because,

I don't want too, do this any longer I don't want you,

there's nothing left to say Hush, hush, hush, hush

I've already spoken, our love is broken Baby hush, hush

First I was afraid

I was petrified

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong

But I grew strong I learned how to carry on oooooooooh.....

Hush, hush, hush, hush

With Sookie's cold eyes she saying the end.

I've already spoken,

our love is broken baby

Oh no, not I I will survive oooooh

as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive

Hey, Hey..

Hush, hush, hush, hush

There is no other way,

I get the final say,

I don't want too, do this any longer

I don't want you,

there's nothing left to say Hush, hush, hush, hush

I've already spoken,

my heart is broken

Baby hush, hush

Eric POV.

I do believe that final verse was the stake that killed the vampire. Pam sat next to me laughing as hard as a hyena

And Poor pathetic Bill

He had blood tears striking down his chicks

as he tried to leave Merlots quickly

Now remembering I had a camera phone. I reached into my pocket and ready the shot

"Hey Billy" I called to Bill with his attention to me, not noticing the camera in my hand

Click

"Have a goodnight Bill" I laughed

I do believe this is the most signal greatest moment of my life


End file.
